Journey of a Spartan: Return to Earth
by Shadow Spartan
Summary: Spartan 013 returns to earth to find it under attack. The ODST’s will help him. Rated ‘R’ for Violence, language, and blood and gore.
1. The Odst's

**Chapter One:**

**The ODST's**

"Sir, the Covenant have set up a large plasma turret around section five." Sergeant Green said. "It's blowing buildings over backwards. The 304th armored division is wiped out. The Covenant have also dropped three Scarabs."

"Call in some Longsword's to take out the turret Sergeant." Replied Spartan 013.

"Yes sir, Colonel." The Sergeant replied and turned back to the communications desk.

The Colonel took his BR55 Battle Rifle and walked back down the corridor. He watched a medic patch up a wounded marine as he walked by them. Upon returning to Earth, Spartan 013, Sheeda, and Sergeant Green came under attack by Covenant cruisers. There were over two, hundred, fifty of them. The orbital defense stations were almost all destroyed. Only thirty-two of the three hundred stations were left. All of them firing MAC rounds to take out as many Covenant ships as they could. The Colonel's cruiser was shot down and crash-landed in New Mombasa. Which just so happened to be the center of the Covenant's attack. From there he linked up with the 501st Armored Infantry, a.k.a. the ODST's. They had proven very effective in the battles he had just fought with them, and he planned to stick with them as long as he could.

The Colonel walked up to Captain Watkins who was giving orders to a few marines that were gathered around him.

"Captain." The Spartan said.

Watkins finished, sent the marines off, and turned toward the Colonel.

"Yes, sir?" Captain Watkins replied.

"Get some men ready. We need to take out a couple of Scarabs." He said.

"Sir, with respect, how the hell are we going to do that?" Watkins asked.

"Just trust me. We're going to need about ten men. Get them geared up and ready to go by 1300 hours."

"Yes sir, right away." Watkins replied saluting.

The Colonel saluted back. Watkins then began jogging down the ramp outside to give the men orders at the temporary barracks. Just as the Colonel was about to go back to Sergeant Green, another Captain approached him. They saluted each other.

"Captain Adams here on request from ONI, sir." He said.

"What is it, Captain?" The Colonel asked.

"Your new MJOLNIR armor is here sir. It's a Mark 6." He replied. "We've got some technicians waiting in the armory to help you put it on sir."

"Thank you Captain, tell them I'll be there in just a moment." Spartan 013 answered.

Captain Adams nodded and jogged back toward the armory.

So, ONI had developed some new armor. Another advantage, yet another something to make him look even greater. He walked back to Sergeant Green and asked him for a status report.

"Sir, Fleet Admiral Gonzales denied our request saying all Longswords were currently engaged with enemy sir." Sergeant Green said.

"Which is understandable," The Colonel replied. "I guess we'll have to take it out ourselves."

"How sir?" Green asked.

"Gather some C-7; the men I've called to help take out the Scarabs will help us. Getting up close to that turret won't be an easy task, but we'll get it done. At the expense of those marine's lives if we must." The Spartan said.

"Yes sir, I believe there's an entire case of C-7 in the armory." Sergeant Green said.

"Well you can follow me there then. ONI just sent in some new armor for me. I'm going to go get suited up and then we'll gather the men and leave."

"Sir, sounds good to me sir."

"Feels good to me Captain." The Spartan said moving around in his new armor.

"Good, I assume you're going to use it right away?" Captain Adams asked.

"Of course, this Spartan never misses a fight as long I can help it." He replied.

The Sergeant then walked up with a metal case in both arms. It looked heavy and sweat dripped down his forehead.

"I'm guessing that's the C-7?" The Spartan asked.

"Yes sir." Green replied setting the case down and wiping his forehead.

"What are you planning to do Colonel?" Captain Adams asked.

"Your Fleet Admiral Gonzales denied a request from me for bombardment on a Covenant turret. We've got to fix that. So, we're going to take this C-7 here and blow that S.O.B. back to their homeworld." The Colonel replied.

"High Charity." Adams said.

"What?"

"High Charity, that's the name of their homeworld. The Master Chief has given us plenty of information." He finished.

"Where is Spartan 117 anyway?" The Colonel asked.

"Out in the front lines of course. He arrived not too soon, before you did. In a forerunner ship." Captain Adams said.

"Yes I noticed it not too far from here when our ship was crashing to the surface. Interesting looking thing don't you agree?"

"Yes, most interesting. Uhh, but anyway Colonel you should leave right away, before that turret can take out any more of our men." Adams said.

"Of course. Thank you Captain for the gift and hope everything goes well back at the Office of Naval Intelligence HQ. Sergeant, you've got the C-7." The Spartan said and grabbed his BR55 Battle Rifle and walked out of the armory.

Sergeant Green picked up the case and followed. The Colonel walked through the small "camp" and found Captain Watkins.

"Well Colonel your men are ready to go. Is there anything else you need?" Watkins asked.

"Actually yes, I need a Transport Warthog and a M12G1 Warthog LAAV. Then I'm going to need a Pelican standing by if shit happens, maybe for reinforcements or extraction so be ready." The Colonel said.

"Okay, sir we have one Transport Hog left and we've got three M12G1's and two M12 LRV's." Captain Watkins replied. "You're sure you want one of the M12G1's sir?"

"Yes, there are probably a lot of Ghosts out there and that Gauss Cannon will be useful." Spartan 013 replied.

"Yes sir. Your men are right over there," Watkins pointed to a group of ODST's standing in formation. "And I'll have the Warthog s here in a few sir."

"Thank you Captain. By the way, Major Williams was KIA, you want his job?"

"Sir, I gladly accept, sir!" Watkins answered.

"Good, carry on Major!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The Colonel then turned to the marines and walked over to them. He looked at them. All wore the standard ODST pressurized armor. It was black with a black and gray camouflage on the arms and legs. Each marine held a BR55 Battle Rifle except for two. One of them held an M41 SSM Rocket Launcher and the other held a S2 AM Sniper Rifle.

"You, sniper give your name and rank!" The Colonel ordered.

The marine stepped forward.

"Sir, Private First Class Freeman sir!" The marine said.

"Freeman huh. I knew a Sergeant Freeman, died at the hands of a brute."

"Sir, that would be my Uncle sir!"

"I see. Heavy Artillery name and rank!" The Spartan yelled.

The sniper stepped back and the heavy artilleryman stepped forward.

"Sir, Specialist Hiroyuki sir!" Yelled the soldier.

"Thank you." The Colonel said.

Hiroyuki stepped back.

"All right marines listen up! The Covenant bastards have placed a large plasma turret about eight kilometers from our position. It wiped out the 304th armored, marines. Do hear me? Wiped out!"

"We hear you sir!" The soldiers said in unison.

"Good, 'cause if we don't take that thing out its going to blow a path right through here for the Scarabs. And we don't want that now do we?"

"No sir!"

"So let's show those Covenant scum who the best in the human military is!" The Colonel Yelled.

"Yeah!" The marines yelled in return.

"The Helljumpers!" Spartan 013 yelled.

"Feet first into hell!" The group shouted together.

Then the two Warthog s drove up. The marines hopped out and jogged off for another task.

"Okay marines I'm going to be driving the M12G1 so I need two volunteers to come with."

Private Freeman and another marine stepped forward.

"The rest of you get in the transport. We'll go ahead of you to provide cover." The Colonel said. "Green I want you to stay here and get on COM. Let me knows if anything goes wrong. Sheeda will help you now that she's back in the mainframe. Private Freeman take the C-7 from the Sergeant and get in the Hog."

"Yes sir." Freeman said putting his sniper rifle on top of the case and then taking it.

"Specialist Hiroyuki, I want you in the back of the Transport to keep any Covenant Ghosts or otherwise off our back." The Colonel ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" The Specialist replied.

"Okay the rest of you move, move, move!"

The ODSTs broke formation and got into the Warthog s. Spartan 013 loaded the chamber in his BR55 Battle Rifle and hopped into the driver's seat of the M12G1 Warthog LAAV. Freeman stowed the case of C-7 in the cargo compartment behind the seat and then grabbed his S2 AM Sniper Rifle. The Colonel placed his Battle Rifle behind the seat in a slot made specifically for it. He started up the Warthog and waited for the other marine to hop onto the Gauss Cannon in the back. The other marines were all piled in and ready in the other Warthog .

The Colonel hit the gas and the Warthog took off. The other followed. The Spartan flew passed the checkpoint and out in the highway. Cars lay scattered in the road and the Spartan swerved around them keeping his speed. The other Warthog kept its pace as well. The buildings they went passed were damaged and battle scarred. Bodies of marines and the various species of the Covenant lay along their walls.

The Colonel revved up the engine, plowed over the debris of a Ghost, and crushed it beneath the tires. The Transport Warthog came right after and crushed it again. The Spartan came around a bend and found two Ghosts in the middle of an intersection. Two Elites and three Jackals were on the ground around them, who were accompanied by five Grunts.

"Take out those Ghosts private!" The Colonel ordered.

"Yes sir!" The private replied swinging the Gauss Cannon around.

He fired and the ultrasonic blast hit the Ghost in the front. It exploded and the Elite fell to the ground with rest of the debris. Freeman butted his sniper rifle to his shoulder and looked down the scope. He zoomed into x10 and blew an Elite's head in half. Its body fell backwards and its plasma rifle let off a few rounds. The Jackals raised their shields and the Grunts flung their arms up and began to run around in circles. Freeman aimed again and killed a Grunt. The Gauss Cannon's barrel exploded again and hit the ground near the second Ghost. It flipped over and the Elite fell out. Freeman pulled the trigger again and killed the Elite before it could get back in.

The Colonel flew through the intersection running over a Grunt and Jackal. Just as he went through it, a Shadow and two more Ghosts came from the right. The Ghosts fired their weapons. The Elite on top of the Shadow fired the turret as well. Specialist Hiroyuki aim his M41 SSM Rocket Launcher and fired. The rocket soared through the air and exploded the turret. The blasts from the Ghost impacted the rear of the Transport Warthog causing it to shake.

Hiroyuki aimed and fired again. The rocket hit one of the Ghosts sending up into a ball of flame. The other flew through the smoke only to be hit with a gauss round. That Ghost exploded as well. The wreckage hit the ground and twirled over before coming to a halt. The Elite driving the Shadow released the Ghost he was pulling and got into it. He drove it out of the Shadow and chased after the Colonel.

Spartan 013 floored it down the highway as fast as the Warthog would go. The transport kept up fine. Then a Phantom came out from in between two buildings right over their heads. The gunner pointed the gauss cannon up and began firing at one of the three plasma turrets the Phantom supported. It fired back. The plasma blasts hit behind the Warthog scorching the metal road.

Hiroyuki rested the barrel of his rocket launcher on a roll cage bar that hung over his head and aimed for another one of the turrets. The rocket locked on and he fired. The rocket hit and the turret exploded. The fragments hit the highway and were left behind as the vehicles continued to move.

"Whoooohoooo!" Screamed one of the marines in the transport.

The gauss cannon fired again and another turret exploded. A few pieces hit the hood of the transport Warthog and cracked the windshield. The driver swerved from side to side but slowly regained control. Hiroyuki fired again and took out the last turret. The Phantom continued to fly over them and the marine in M12G1 continued to fire. Shots hit the Phantom's hull but did only minimal damage.

The Phantom's grav lift was directly above the transport. Then an Elite dropped down from it and landed on the roll cage. All the marines', except for Hiroyuki's, weapons went up and fired. The Elite pointed down and fired. The plasma hit a marine in the arm and chest. He screamed and dropped his weapon on the floor.

"It burns man!" The marine yelled.

The Elite's shield then collapsed and the slugs filled its body. It screamed and fell off. It hit the road and rolled a few feet before stopping.

Specialist Hiroyuki fired his weapon at the grav lift and it exploded in a fiery ball. The Phantom quickly pulled up and turned around the corner of a building to avoid further damage. The marine on the gauss cannon fired once more as it disappeared around a building. The Warthogs came to a merge in the high way where two Ghosts came flying down the road.

The gauss fired and one of the Ghosts exploded. The other Ghost swerved to avoid the explosion and flew up the hood of a car. In mid air it began to flip over. The marine didn't give it a chance to land though as he fired twice more. The Ghost exploded in mid air and landed on the ground in front of the Warthog . The Colonel kept driving and crushed it under the tires causing the entire vehicle to jerk up.

"There, it's a Ghost now!" The marine said laughing.

Another Phantom then came over a building in front of them and dropped some brutes.

"Private Freeman, take them out!" Spartan 013 ordered.

"Yes sir!" Freeman replied looking down the scope of the rifle.

"I got some too sir!" The marine in the back yelled swinging the gun around.

The Phantom then turned and flew over them firing its turrets along the way. It then disappeared between the forest of skyscrapers. Freeman pulled the trigger and blew a hole through one's head. The gauss cannon fired and another was blasted in half. Freeman re-aimed and shot another through the chest. It stumbled but was still alive. He fired again and killed it. He pulled out the empty clip, threw it, and shoved in a new one.

The marine fired the gauss again hitting at one's feet. It fell over dropping its weapon. Freeman quickly leveled his weapon and fired. Another brute fell to the ground. The two Warthog s flew through the remaining group of four with the Colonel running one over. Another grabbed onto the bumper of the transport and climbed on. It grabbed Private Gerhard and threw him off. Hiroyuki then smacked it in the head with his rocket launcher, which was followed by all the rest of the marine's bullets. It roared and fell off.

"We have to go back for him man." A marine said.

"Face it he's already dead, there's no point." Replied another.

The Colonel slowed and made a sharp turn down a small alley. The transport followed. The alley led to another road and the Spartan pulled out and stopped. The transport pulled out behind him and stopped as well. The plasma turret was above them on top of a five-story building. The Colonel stepped out of the Warthog and the other marines did the same.

"Report." The Spartan said.

"Sir, we've got one WIA and one MIA sir." Specialist Hiroyuki said.

"Who's the MIA?"

"Private Gerhard sir."

"Hmm, who is WIA?" The Colonel asked.

"Private Zim sir." Hiroyuki said gesturing toward the Private who had just gotten out of the hog with some help.

"Can you fight marine?" Spartan 013 asked.

"Sir, I can still fire a weapon and move my legs, so yes sir." Private Zim replied.

"Good. I'll have you and another volunteer stay here and guard the Warthog s." He said.

"Sir, I volunteer for the job sir." Private Red came forward.

"Alright the rest of you come with me. Someone grab the C-7." The Colonel ordered.

"Yes sir." A marine named Private Harding said and went to the Warthog and grabbed the case.

The Colonel went back to the Warthog and grabbed his BR55 Rifle. He checked the magazine and turned off the safety.

"We go in on foot. Expect heavy resistance from Covenant forces. We may lose a few men on this one. Just remember your training and you should be all right. Now let's move!" The Colonel yelled.

"Sir, yes sir!" The marines yelled in unison.


	2. Striking Back

**Chapter 2:**

**Striking Back**

The Colonel led the way though the alley to the building's door. It was welded shut allowing no one to get in or out. Private Freeman stood at a farther away spot to provide cover fire.

"We need to use one of the C-7 cans." The Colonel said.

"Yes sir." Private Harding replied and opened the case.

The door exploded and the marines entered with their rifles ready. No Covenant were in the room. The marines swept the room quickly for hostiles. The Colonel went back out and motioned for Freeman to come in. The private stood and began running toward the door. He made it about halfway before a thin purple plasma string cut through his shoulder. It jerked back and he dropped his sniper rifle. Another plasma blast then hit the ground next to his feet as he left the gun and kept running. No doubt, a Covenant sniper had spotted him and was trying to take him out.

Freeman dodged another shot just before he came running into the building. He slowed and stopped. One marine came to his side.

"Medic." The marine called.

The medic, Private Sanders rushed over and began by stopping the bleeding. Freeman stayed still and didn't let out a whimper as Sanders went to work. After Sanders was done, Private Freeman pulled out his M6C Magnum and loaded the chamber.

"Status report." The Colonel said.

"The elevator has been disabled sir. We'll have to take the stairs." Private Oakland replied.

"Not a problem, but the Covenant probably have a few surprises waiting for us so be careful. You hear me marines?"

"We hear you sir!"

"Okay then up the stairs we go, follow me." Spartan 013 said.

The Spartan held his BR55 at the ready as he began up the stairs. The marines followed close behind. The Colonel turned and climbed up the next flight. When he turned again he found a Grunt station on a plasma turret with an Elite behind it. The Grunt fired and the Colonel back around the corner.

"Frag and clear!" The Spartan yelled.

"Yes sir!" Said Private Valdez.

Valdez moved ahead of the Spartan and took out a M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it up the stairs. The Grunt's screams could be heard followed by the explosion.

"Go, go, go!" The Colonel ordered.

Valdez went first and began firing his Battle Rifle at the Elite letting out a series of automatic three round bursts. The Spartan came up behind him and fired as well. The Elite fired back hitting Spartan 013's shields. The Elite's shields went down and the bullets tore its body down.

Above them hard footsteps could be heard coming down.

"Prepare for more contacts." The Colonel said.

Pulled out a flash bang grenade and waited. The footsteps came closer until they were about to come around from the next flight of stairs. The Colonel threw the grenade and all the marine covered their eyes. The grenade detonated and a blinding flash filled the stairwell.

"Go, go." The Spartan said running up the stairs.

An Elite and two Jackals stood temporarily blinded. The marines open fire and took out the Elite. Though blind the Jackals raised their shields. The Colonel ran up to one and knocked its shield aside. He then grabbed its neck and squeezed until he felt a crunch. He dropped it and went for the second one. He grabbed the shield and moved it away. He then took his Battle Rifle and put an automatic three round burst into its head. The body fell limp and fell down the stairs.

The marines moved around the bodies and continued to follow the Spartan up to the top. At the last flight was another turret with a Grunt stationed at it. The Colonel pointed the barrel of his rifle just around the corner and made himself a headshot. Two more Jackals were behind and fired their plasma pistols at him. He backed around for cover and let them fire. The green blobs hit the floor and wall splashing upon impact.

"Smoke and clear." The Spartan ordered.

"Right away sir." Said Private Valdez.

He took a smoke grenade and tossed it up the stairs. Within seconds the firing had stopped and the stairwell was filled with smoke. The Spartan ran up the stairs, fired twice, and watched the bodies fall. The Spartan and ODSTs' helmets allowed them to see through such pollutions.

The Colonel stopped at the door leading out side on the roof.

"This is it marines." The Colonel said. "Prepare for massive resistance. The Covenant didn't likely leave this turret lightly guarded."

He then raised a fist. His index finger came up indicating one. Then his middle finger followed shortly after by his ring finger. His foot then went out and kicked the door off its hinges. It flew from the doorway and hit an Elite that was standing too close. The smoke in the stairway spread out of the doorway as the Spartan and Marines filed out as well. The Elite stood back up and picked up its plasma rifle. The Spartan and marines fired they're BR55 Rifles taking out its shields and killing it before it could fire.

The turret was at the other side of the roof. Five Jackals, ten Grunts, and three Elites stood between them. One grunt was stationed at a plasma turret. The Spartan butted the rifle against his shoulder and looked down the scope. The crosshair moved over the Grunt's head and he pulled the trigger. The three round bursts sounded and the Grunt fell over dead. The rest of the marines opened up and formed a line of fire. The Covenant group fired back. A few bolts hit the Colonel damaging his shields. A Jackal fired a charged up shot and hit Private Cox square in the chest. He screamed and fell over backward still firing his weapon into the sky.

Private Valdez took out a frag grenade and threw it into the group. The Elites jumped to the side and the Jackals ran. The grenade exploded, killing three Grunts and two Jackals. Two more Grunts few from the marines' continuous fire. Private Freeman dropped the empty clip in his M6C and reloaded a new one. The Elites quickly stood and continued firing.

The Colonel took a plasma grenade and threw it at one of the Elites. The grenade stuck to the Elite's leg. It screamed and began to run toward the group of humans, but the grenade exploded before it got very far, taking another Jackal in the blast. The Colonel fired again killing another Grunt. Sanders threw another Frag grenade. In exploded killing two Grunts and an Elite. Then the last Elite threw a Plasma Grenade. It landed at the Colonel's feet. He, and the marines around him jumped to the side. It exploded killing none of them. The Spartan and the marines stood again and continued to shoot. The last two Grunts then fell to the ground.

The Spartan then shot down one of the two remaining Jackals. The Elite fired back and hit Private Harding in the leg. He fell forward onto his stomach with a scream. The last Jackal went down and the marines all adjusted their fire on the Elite. In a matter of seconds the Elite was lying on the ground full of lead.

"Hey uh, aliens, how 'bout you turn down the suck." Valdez taunted.

Sanders then knelt down beside Harding and tended to his wounds. The Colonel stepped toward the turret which was now unmanned.

"C-7?" The Spartan asked.

Private Lockwood picked up the case and began toward the Colonel. Then a Phantom came swooping down and hovered above the roof. Its turret fired and killed the marine. The case dropped to the floor with his body. Two Hunters dropped down from the Phantom and then it took off. Private Hiroyuki fired at one hitting it directly. It groaned and shook it off. Hiroyuki fired again. The blast hit at its feet sending it up in the air. It landed on its back and slid. It hit the edge of the roof and stopped.

"Get it off the roof now!" The Colonel yelled.

"Sir!" Valdez said and threw frag grenade in front of it as it rose to its feet.

The grenade exploded and it stumbled backward off the roof. The other Hunter began to charge up its Fuel Rod Cannon. The Colonel knew what he had to do. If he stayed where he was the Hunter would fire its weapon and kill possibly him and the marines. But if he charged, the Hunter would stop the charging and begin to use melee attacks.

The Colonel ran toward the Hunter. The green aura growing on the barrel of its weapon stopped and the Hunter started forward as well. It swung back its gigantic shielded arm and then flung it forward. The Colonel ducked and ended up behind the Hunter. He got the BR55 in a ready position and fired into the Hunter's back. It swung back around bringing its arm back over the Spartan's head. He stepped to the side as its arm smashed into the floor.

The Colonel aimed carefully and fired into the Hunter's stomach. It grunted in pain. The other marines then joined in and fired into the Hunter's back. It groaned and fell over onto its stomach.

"Yeah, we showed them!" Yelled Sanders.

"Now lets blow this turret to hell." The Colonel said smiling inside his helmet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Ambush**

The Colonel led the way back down the stairs. They all ran down jumping from flight to flight. Then the turret exploded. They all stopped and braced themselves against the walls as the entire building shook. The lights in the stairway flickered, died and then came back on.

"Heh, how about that marines?" The Colonel said. "Now let's get out of this building before it collapses."

The group exited out the way they came. Freeman picked up his Sniper rifle as they walked passed it. Valdez and Sanders carried Private Harding as they went. They came back to the Warthogs to find that the Transport had been destroyed. There was also a destroyed Ghost and a dead Elite. Private Red and Zim were fine though. The Colonel walked up to the M12G1.

"SITREP Private Red." The Spartan ordered.

"Sir, this Ghost arrived shortly after you left. It took out the transport and we destroyed _it _soon after. There was only one though which I found unusual sir." Red replied.

"I think it followed us sir." Private Zim added.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. I'll have to call in a Pelican to extract us. There's no way we're all going to fit in this Warthog." The Colonel said.

"Well, sir, you better hurry because we've got company coming!" Zim yelled pointing down the street.

Three Ghosts glided above the road coming in their direction. Behind it were two Shadow Transports and One Wraith. The Transports held more Covenant infantry.

"Oh shit." Said Freeman.

The Colonel quickly patched into a COM with Sergeant Green.

"Sergeant, we need extraction now!" The Colonel said as the other marines started firing their weapons. "We have heavy incoming! Over!"

"Roger that sir. I'm going to go tell Major Watkins right away. Over." Greens voice returned.

The Colonel fired his Battle Rifle at one of the Ghosts. The gauss cannon fired multiple times. One of the Ghosts exploded. The debris crashed to the ground and left a blue fire burning in the middle of the road. Zim fired again hitting the other Ghost. Its left wing blew off, but the vehicle kept coming. It fired its weapons. The blasts hit Private Red sending him toppling to the ground.

"Medic!" Yelled Valdez firing again. "Man down!"

Sanders ceased his fire and got down by Private Red. He grabbed the marine and dragged him behind the transport's remains for cover. Private Sanders looked at Red's injuries. The plasma had ripped through his armor and burned a hole into his stomach. Blood poured out of the wound.

"Oh shit man!" Sanders yelled.

He then took out some bio-foam and sprayed the wound to patch it up. The foam hardened and stopped all the bleeding. Red let out a soft moan. The bio-foam would help to kept all of his vital organs from conceiving more damage and also keep the would from bleeding.

"There, that should last him until we get back to the camp!" Sanders said and left Red's side.

Zim fired the gauss cannon again and destroyed the second Ghost. The third and last one suddenly made a sharp turn to retreat back to the other vehicles. As the Ghost was turned to its right the Spartan took a look down his scope. He pulled the trigger and hit the gas tank on the side causing the entire thing to explode.

The Shadow Transports were almost in range to fire their turrets.

"Freeman, take out the Elites in the turrets on the Shadows!" The Colonel ordered.

"Sir, yes sir." Private Freeman replied and adjusted his aim.

He pulled the trigger and a white tracer bullet tore across the sky. It hit the Elite in the face and came out the back of its head sending blood and brains flying backward. Its body hunched forward hitting the front controls. Freeman then adjusted his fire to the other one.

"Hey," Hiroyuki said. "I got this one."

"Go ahead sir." Private Freeman replied.

Hiroyuki aimed just below the turret and just about the driver and fired. The rocket soared through the air. It hit the front of the Shadow and exploded. Both the driver and gunner were killed.

"Yeah, that's the way to do it!" Zim cheered.

The Covenant the Shadow was carrying then got out and started to run.

"You got 'em Private Freeman." Specialist Hiroyuki said. "I'll take out the driver of the second one."

Freeman opened up and began cutting down the oncoming wave of Covenant. Hiroyuki aimed and fired. The rocket hit and exploded the front of the Shadow. The anti-gravity under the front died and the Shadow hit the ground and halted. The Spartan watched as Covenant fell out and rolled on the ground. Both of the Shadows were stopped side by side in the road. The Wraith tank stopped. There was no way around them. So it began to fire.

"Shit, incoming!" Yelled Valdez.

All the marines' eyes went up. The large blue-white plasma floated over their heads and exploded into the ground behind their position. Private Freeman then went back to sniping. Then from above them a Pelican appeared. It fired the 30-cal mounted on its nose to provide cover. Two more ODSTs stepped out of the Pelican as well.

"Private Oakland, grab Private Red!" The Colonel ordered.

"Yes sir!" He replied.

"Valdez, get in that Warthog and get attached to the Pelican! Sanders, Freeman, help Harding get on the Pelican!"

Private Freeman and Sanders stopped firing and grabbed Private Harding. Zim got out of the Warthog and Valdez got in. He drove it around to the back of the Pelican and it attached automatically. He then hopped out of the driver's seat and got into the Pelican. Oakland slid Red on the floor of the Pelican and sat down. The other two ODSTs then hopped it followed by the Spartan.

"Take off!" The Colonel ordered.

"Yes sir." Replied the pilot.

The Wraith tank fired again and the plasma blast came dangerously close to the Pelican's right wing and hit the ground destroying the rest of the Transport Warthog. The Pelican rose higher in the air and then took off through the buildings. The Spartan watched the ground below for a moment, staring at the glorious empire the humans had created, which the Covenant threatened to destroy. His mind then came back to the mission.

"Specialist Hiroyuki, give me a SITREP on the team." The Colonel said.

"Sir, we've got four WIA, two KIA and one MIA." The Specialist replied.

"Who's the MIA?"

"Private Gerhard sir."

"Hmm . . . and the KIA?" The Colonel asked.

"Private Lockwood and Private Cox sir." Hiroyuki answered. "I managed to grab their tags too sir."

"Good you can give them to Major Watkins when we get back."

"Yes sir."

The rest of the ride the marines stayed silent. When the Pelican arrived back, it dropped off the Warthog first before letting off the marines. Medics were standing by. They loaded Private Red onto a stretcher as well as Harding. Private Zim and Freeman however walked, with a medic. The Colonel got off and went straight toward the Lieutenant Commander.

"Good to see you made it back sir." Said Watkins.

"Thank you Major, but this fight is far from over. We've still got three Scarabs out there." The Colonel replied.

"Actually sir, there are only two now. The 405th sacrificed the rest of their men to take it out."

"Well my salutes to them." The Colonel replied. "But that still leaves two and even one is bad enough."

"Yes sir, I agree." Replied Watkins. "But what do you suppose we do?"

"Watkins, listen, you just said that the 405th took out a Scarab. They are regular marines. You have team of ODSTs, and me as Spartan. So I think we can handle the Scarabs."

"Yes sir." The Major replied.

"I'm going to talk with Master Sergeant Green, when I come back I want a team that will be able to handle the Scarabs." The Colonel said.

"Yes sir." Watkins replied.

The Colonel approached the communications desk. Sergeant Green turned around and gave a crisp salute. The colonel returned it.

"At ease Sergeant." The Colonel said.

"Sir, a Covenant cruiser has set up station about twenty-five kilometers from here. It has deployed more reinforcements. The Scarabs are now firing their own weapons at the buildings to try to get through. It won't be long before they get here." Green said.

"Shit, aren't there any UNSC battleships left to take out that cruiser?" The Colonel asked.

"No, sir. I've already requested back up. All UNSC Navy and Air Force are currently engaged. Its not looking good for us sir. The space battle isn't going as well as we hoped. We're . . . we're losing sir."

"Not surprising, the Covenant have ten times the force we do. But don't worry about what's going on up there. Focus on down here. Look this time you're coming with me. You're going to help me take out those Scarabs. I need a good marine like you." The Colonel said.

"I'd follow you anywhere sir." Sergeant Green replied. "I'm your man Colonel."

"Good get ready to leave. I think they have a few extra ODST pressurized armor in the armory."

"Thank you Colonel, I'll see you in a few." Sergeant Green then jogged off.

Sheeda then appeared on the holo-projector on the desk.

"Well are you going to take me too or not?" Sheeda said jokingly.

"I don't know. Wouldn't want such a smart woman like yourself to get hurt." The Colonel replied.

"Oh, can it. Get me out of here and into your helmet." She said.

"Well alright." The Spartan put his hand over the transceiver and she moved into his suit.

He felt the icy chill of her presents melt over his brain.

"There, you happy now." The Colonel asked.

"Very." She replied.

He Spartan turned and began to walk back to the Major. When he arrived back. there were more marines in formation waiting for him. Among them were some of the same marines. Like Private Valdez, Private Oakland, Private Sanders, and Private Freeman. There were six new ones. The Colonel stood before them and looked them over.

"Marines name and rank!" The Spartan yelled.

"Private Conner!"

"Private Blackburn!"

"Private Owens!"

"Private Oakland!"

"Private Krow!"

"Private Valdez!"

"Private Sanders!"

"Private Freeman!"

"Specialist Larson!"

"Corporal Wolfe!"

Sergeant Green then walked up in an ODST uniform minus the helmet.

"Master Sergeant Green!" He yelled.

"And I'm Colonel Thorne! I'll be leading you ladies against an assault on a Scarab. Any questions?" The Colonel said.

All of the marines stayed silent.

"Good, we move out in ten minutes! Be ready."

The marines departed to finish preparation. The Colonel then strolled off toward the medical tent. Inside he found about twelve medics working around the tent with stretchers everywhere.

"Private." The Colonel stopped one of the medics as he walked passed.

"Yes, sir?" The medic replied.

"What of Private Zim, Harding, and Red?" He asked.

"Well Private Zim and Harding are in satisfactory condition, as for Private Red, he won't last much longer."

"Thank you Private, carry on." The Colonel said and exited the tent.

"A friend of yours?" Sheeda asked.

"No, just another soldier." The Spartan replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Scarabs**

"Sir, we've got a Pelican ready for you." Major Watkins said walking with the Colonel. "I've also armed a two of your men with M19 SSM Rocket Launchers and one with an M41."

"Good anything else?" The Colonel replied.

"Yes sir. The 103rd out of Houston has delivered us two Scorpion Tanks." Watkins stopped next to two marines. "Staff Sergeant Edwards and Corporal Flynn have volunteered to drive them. They will be assisting you in taking those Scarabs down."

The Sergeant and Corporal gave the Colonel a salute, which he returned.

"I appreciate your help gentlemen." The Spartan said.

"And we're glad to give it sir." Replied Sergeant Edwards.

The Colonel and Major Watkins then continued to walk.

"I've got a bit of bad news too Colonel." Watkins said.

"What's that Major?"

"The Scarabs have found ways through. They are both headed here sir. One from the East and the other from the South. The one to our East is closer and, I believe, tactically that would be the better choice to destroy." Watkins replied.

"I agree, but either way one of those things is going to get here and its not going to be good. In that case, keep the Scorpion tanks here. You'll need them. Form barriers and get snipers in these buildings around us." The Spartan said stopping.

"Yes sir and thank you." The Major said saluting. "Good luck."

The Spartan saluted back and said, "A Lieutenant once wished me 'good luck' and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him: I'm a Spartan, give the luck to the marines."

The Spartan then turned and walked off toward the Pelican that was waiting for him. But, before he got on, he turned back toward the Major.

"I'll try to be back, before it gets here to help you."

He hopped on and sat down with the rest of the marines. He took at them. All sat in their seats on edge. The up coming fight wouldn't be easy. They were off to destroy a Scarab. The most powerful thing in the Covenant's ground arsenal. Suddenly the Spartan felt himself shudder in fear.

The Pelican flew around another building and slowed. The Scarab was right in front of them. The turret on top fired and hit the front of the Pelican killing the pilots. The explosion shook the rest of the ship.

"Prepare to jump!" The Spartan yelled standing.

The other marines stood at well. The Pelican soared forward and down about to go over the Scarab.

"Now!" The Colonel ordered jumping from the Pelican.

He landed on top of the Scarab and rolled backward. The other marines were right behind him. The Pelican hit the back of the Scarab just as the last two marines were trying to get out. Private Conner jumped and grabbed hold of the edge. Private Oakland stumbled and fell to his death.

Private Sanders and Krow helped Conner up. The Colonel and the other marines that landed up top came down to regroup.

"Damn it!" The Colonel cursed. "Oakland had one of the M19's."

"Don't worry about that Colonel we've got hostiles!" Said Corporal Wolfe.

Three Grunts and two Elites came up from inside the Scarab and opened fire. Some blasts hit the Spartan's shields, lowering them. Others hit Krow all over his body. He Screamed and fell onto his back motionless.

"Fire!" The Spartan yelled.

Private Valdez fired his M19. The rocket hit at their feet killing them all. A second wave then came rushing up. Three Elites, two Grunts, and three Jackals. Specialist Larson fired the M41, killing one of the Elites. The Colonel pulled the trigger of his BR55 Rifle and took out one the Grunts. Private Owens fired his Battle Rifle at and Elite. It charged and smacked his in the face with its Plasma Rifle. His head jerked to the side and he fell on the floor unconscious. Sergeant Green then came up behind it and smacked it in the back of its neck taking out its shields. It turned around angrily and Green bullet a three round burst into its head.

Valdez fired again. The blast exploded on the Scarab blowing two of the Jackals into the air and off the vehicle. The last Elite fired a large volley of plasma and killed Private Conner. The Spartan threw a frag grenade at it. The grenade exploded and took out the Elites shields. Corporal Wolfe then shot it down.

Then two more Elites came up with two more Grunts and Jackals to join the remaining Jackal. Valdez fired and killed a Grunt and two Jackals. An Elite then grabbed the barrel of the M19. Valdez struggled to keep his weapon. It pulled it from his grasp and threw it off the Scarab. Valdez took two steps back and pulled out his M6C Pistol. He raised it and fired twice.

By then the Elite was back on him. It grabbed his arm and broke it. He screamed in pain and dropped the gun. Sanders noticed what was happening and began firing at the Elite. It paid no attention to him and punched Valdez in the face. His visor shattered and he stumbled back. He pulled his helmet off with his good arm. He then threw his foot out and hit the Elite in the chest. It took a few steps back and dropped its Plasma Rifle.

Valdez came at it again and punched it in the face. He then delivered a kick to its shin. It groaned and stepped back again. It then pulled out and Energy Sword. Valdez spit at it. He charged again. The Elite took the Sword and sliced him in half. The colonel came running at it from the side. He jumped in the air and kicked it. It stumbled and fell off the side of the Scarab.

Specialist Larson fired the Racket launcher and took out the other Elite. Sergeant Green fired and killed the last Grunt. Private Blackburn threw a frag grenade. It detonated killing the remaining Jackal.

"Medic! Assist Private Owens." Sergeant Green ordered.

"Yes sir." Replied Private Sanders.

Sanders grabbed Owens and began to pull him to the side. Three more Elites then came up. They saw Sanders and fired. The blasts struck him and Owens killing them both. Private Freeman fired his BR55. It hit one of the Elites, weakening his shields. Blackburn shot at the same Elite. It fired at Freeman and he backed around the wall. Blackburn continued to fire. The Elite's shields went dead and Freeman popped back around the corner. He fired a three round burst right into its head. Larson fired the rocket launcher and killed another. The last Elite fired and killed Blackburn. Sergeant Green and The Colonel fired. Wolfe shot it as well. Just as its shield collapsed, it threw a plasma grenade that stuck to Larson. The Elite then fell over dead.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Larson yelled and ran toward Private Freeman.

"No man, stay away." Freeman said holding out his hands.

The Plasma grenade detonated killing them both.

"That was pleasant." Sheeda said sarcastically.

"Fuck." Corporal Wolfe said shaking his head in pity.

"This thing ain't down yet marines." The Spartan said. "Let's go inside."

"Secure those 30-Cals!" Yelled Major Watkins. "I want that M12G1 fully loaded damn it!"

Sergeant Womack then approached him.

"What is it Sergeant?" Watkins said.

"We've got the Scorpion Tanks ready," He replied. "And the M41's are all in place at the buildings you ordered sir."

"Good job Sergeant, now get the Pelicans to a safe location and finish setting up the 30-Cals in those buildings." Major Watkins ordered.

"Sir, yes sir." Sergeant Womack said.

He then jogged off to his tasks. Watkins then made his way to the armory. He opened the door and stepped inside. Private Wilson and Private Steele snapped to attention.

"At ease boys." Watkins said. "Did you find the C-7?"

"Sir, we've only got five cans left sir." Wilson replied.

"That should be enough. What about the extra M41 SSM ammunition?"

First Lieutenant Montross then came out of the back room.

"Found a bunch of it back there sir." Montross said.

"Good, get that to the soldiers up in those buildings." Major Watkins said.

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Montross replied and went back into the back room.

Watkins grabbed a BR55 Rifle and exited the armory. He began walking toward a group of marines behind a wall of barriers. He stopped as a Warthog flew passed and kept walking. As he got there, Warrant Officer Baine, and Command Sergeant Major Andrews greeted him.

"Warrant Officer Baine, give me SITREP." Watkins ordered.

"Sir, everything you've ordered is in place and ready. Recon tells us the Scarab will be here any minute and that it's not alone sir." Baine replied.

"What is with it?"

"Four Spectrums, two Ghosts, a Wraith, two Shadow Transports, and two Banshees sir."

"Mother of God . . ." Watkins said in disbelief.

He had prepared for a Scarab, not an entire legion of Covenant. This would be a fight to remember. He switched the safety off on his rifle. Andrews then got a call from recon.

"They're here Major!" Command Sergeant Major Andrews said.

"Roger that." Watkins replied.

The ground began to shake and he could here the Scarab's gears moving. He saw the Scorpion tanks in front of him fire. The shots flew around the corner out of sight. Then Watkins heard a blast and saw the large green beam hit one of the tanks. It exploded into a fiery ball as the other tank fired again. The Scarab slowly came into view as it fired back. The second tank exploded.

Rockets from inside the buildings soared through the air and hit the Scarab dead on. The smoke cleared and revealed no damage. BR55 blasts began to go off and Watkins could see the Spectrums slamming into the front lines. The Banshees flew over the Scarab firing at the infantry below. More rockets fired from the buildings and destroyed both of them. The M12G1 next to the Major began to fire and he knew the fight was coming toward him. The Spectrum came into view and Watkins pulled the trigger. The blasts hit an Elite that was sitting on the side with a Carbine.

The M6D Gauss Cannon fired again. The blast hit the Spectrum in the nose. The gunner in the back then swung the gun around and showered the marine in plasma fire.  
The Gauss Cannon exploded and the marine was blown off. Watkins continued to fire as well as the marines around him. A frag grenade then detonated behind the Covenant vehicle. The back end exploded and the gunner fell over dead. The Elites sitting on the sides fell off, but were back on their feet quickly. The Major fired again taking out its shields. Warrant Officer Baine then put some slugs into its chest.

Then a bright flash of blue caught Watkins' eye. He looked up and saw a giant blue ball of plasma coming down on him. He turned and ran. Command Sergeant Major Andrews, Warrant Officer Baine, and the other marines followed. The plasma blast fired from the Wraith hit the ground and exploded. Major Watkins jumped and landed on the ground. Fragments of the road sprayed down onto his back.

He got to his hands and knees and looked back. All that was left where he stood was a smoldering crater. Another rocket flew from the building and hit was remaining of the Spectrum. It exploded into a blue ball of flame. He looked around him. Sergeant Andrews was lying on his back with blood spattered over his entire body. Warrant Officer Baine was holding his leg screaming.

Other marines were lying around moaning as well. Others were getting to their feet with minor injuries. Watkins examined himself. He was all right.

"Medic!" He heard someone yell.

The voice seemed faint and muffled. He grabbed his BR55 Rifle off the ground next to him and stood. The Shadow Transports had let off their infantry. Stray plasma and bullets filled the air. The Scarab now stood directly above them with the night sky above it. The Wraith fired again and Watkins watched the blue ball of plasma soar almost gracefully. It arched down and exploded about fifty feet to his right. Watkins saw red flame erupt and a few marines launched into the air.

Two Grunts came running through the smoke left by the first plasma blast. Watkins butted his rifle against his shoulder and fired. The bullets hit one of the Grunts in the chest. It whimpered and fell over backward. Another marine fired two shots and took out the second one. Three Jackals and an Elite soon followed. The Elite fired and killed a marine that was trying to stand. Major Watkins took out a fragmentation grenade, pushed the button, and threw it. It landed in between the Jackals and exploded. Their bodies flew in opposite directions.

Watkins then fired at the Elite. Its shields flared. It leveled its Plasma Rifle and fired back. The Major ducked and kept firing. The Elite's shields went down and the bullets began to fire into its chest. It fell over with a last cry. Plasma fire from on top of the Scarab shot out at the building to try and kill the marines firing the M41s. Watkins came and knelt down beside Warrant Officer Baine.

"Oh, God help me. My leg is broken, oh shit." Said Baine holding his leg.

"Just hold on." Watkins said. "Medic!"

Another soldier heard him and came jogging over.

"Get Warrant Officer Baine to safety."

"Yes sir." Said the Marine.

More rockets fired, this time aimed at the Wraith, which had just fired again. The rockets hit the Wraith causing it to explode into a fiery ball of flame. The Wraith's blast came down and destroyed a Warthog that was flying through the battle. Screams sounded out among the other noises of battle.

Watkins watched and saw a Ghost coming toward him. The front was dented and heat scored and left wing was stripped off. He took his BR55 and pulled the trigger. The three bullets hit the front and bounced off. He then remembered a trick Major Williams once taught him about shooting the tank on the left side. Usually Watkins wouldn't have been able to do this from the front but since the left wing was stripped off he had a clear shot. He looked down the rifle's scope and fired. The tank exploded and the entire Ghost crashed to the ground. The Elite smacked his head on the controls and fell out.

Watkins fired three times to kill it. He took out the empty clip and shoved in a new one. The last Spectrum drove in circles with the gunner shooting anything that moved. Two Elites hung off the sides and fired their Carbines. The thin green plasma shots cut through the air. Killing many marines. Then a fragmentation grenade exploded knocking the Spectrum over. The Elites got out and an began a suicide fight.

Watkins rushed to join the fight. As he ran a Jackal came out in front of him. He slid to a halt. It was missing its shield and it had no other weapon. Hissed at him and charged. Watkins fired. The shots blasted through the Jackal's side, but it kept coming. It jumped on him and bit down on his shoulder with its ferocious fangs. He screamed it pain and fired into its chest. It went limp and Major Watkins threw it off.

He stood and found himself face to face with an Elite holding an Energy Sword. It stood breathing heavily as though it had just gotten done slaughtering hundreds of marines by itself. Watkins spit blood from his mouth onto the ground and grit his teeth. He held his Battle Rifle firmly and waited for the Elite to attack. Then Watkins listened as the Scarab began to fire again.

Then the Scarab above him exploded. He looked up and saw that the other Scarab was here and had just fired a blast at the other. Then entire Scarab began to fall. A large chunk fell and smashed the Elite. Watkins turned to run but it was too late. The Scarab was right above him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Second Wave**

Spartan 013 walked through the middle of a torn apart Warthog. He was returning to what was left of the armory with extra weapons and ammunition. The Scarab attack had devastated the 501st Armored Infantry. The ODSTs were now almost extinct. The Colonel slammed down the crate full of weapons and ammunition clips on the table.

"Thank you Colonel, what did you find sir?" First Sergeant Womack asked.

"Some BR55's ammo clips, a few fragmentation grenades, two M6C Magnums and three plasma grenades." The Spartan replied.

"Good."

"I also grabbed these." The Spartan said dropping a handful of ID tags.

"Oh, thank you." Said Womack.

Sergeant Major Hanson then approached and saluted the Colonel.

"Yes Sergeant, what is it?" The Spartan asked.

"Recon says the Covenant are sending in a second wave. Though it's not as big, it _could_ wipe the rest of us out sir." Hanson replied.

"How much time until they get here?" The Colonel asked.

"They should be here at 0500 hours sir."

"So, one hour. Should be enough time to set up a defensive. Have the Marines finished policing the bodies?"

"Almost sir. Only a few left."

"Any sign of Major Watkins?"

"Yes sir, he's KIA." Hanson said.

"I see." The Colonel said. "Okay, stay on the COM with recon. I want another update in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir, Colonel." Hanson replied and saluted.

The Spartan saluted back and turned back toward the First Sergeant.

"How many 30-Cals were recovered?" The Spartan asked.

"Ten sir." Womack replied.

"Okay we're going to us those. I want all the remaining troops to fall back to rally point Alpha. Sheeda, upload the NAV point to everyone's head-up display."

"Yes Colonel." Sheeda replied.

"I got it sir." Womack said as the blue arrow appeared on his heads-up display.

It was in a building behind him.

"Set two of the 30-Cals in both windows. Then set up a secondary fallback line within the stairway. Then I want M41s on the second floor and snipers on the roof." Spartan 013 ordered.

"Yes Colonel." First Sergeant Womack replied.

First Lieutenant Montross came up and saluted. He had a large bandage around his waist that was stained with blood. The Spartan noticed him wince in pain as his arm went up. The Colonel saluted in return.

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary Lieutenant?" The Spartan said.

"Yes Colonel, but since Major Watkins is dead, aside from you, that leaves me in command sir." First Lieutenant Montross replied.

"Well Lieutenant Montross I respect your decision, but I must ask if that wound is at least stable?"

"Sir, the medic said it was alright if I moved around a little, but I can still move my trigger finger so I can still fight." Montross said.

"Fine Lieutenant, you want to fight grab a BR55 and get to rally point Alpha."

"Yes sir." Montross saluted again and then grabbed a Battle Rifle out of the crate the Colonel had just said down on the table.

He then began to walk off toward the NAV point. The Colonel turned back to Sergeant Major Hanson.

"Finish sweeping the area for extra weapons and ammunition, anything that we can use." He said.

"Yes sir." Hanson replied.

The Colonel turned and walked away from the desk. He came to the side of a building and sat down on a large chunk of concrete. He set his BR55 against the side of it and then took off his helmet. He held it in his hands and studied it. Already his armor was scratched and dented like his old suit. He set it down next to him. The air, unlike the kind inside his suit, was missing the metallic taste he had gotten used to.

Had he not recovered from the injuries Dr. Halsey's team thought to be permanent, he never would have gotten the chance to be here. He would still be sitting in his wheelchair, paralyzed from the waist down. Actually now that he thought about it he'd probably be dead. Gone with the rest on planet Reach, the training ground for all the Spartans that once stood. It was almost treated as a second Earth. He remembered sitting in his wheelchair working on his military intelligence assignments when all of a sudden he wanted to walk. He had tried to move his legs, but it wasn't any use. He tried and tried and by the time Chief Mendez had come to check on him he was walking around the room.

He was sent to the Flagship Vendetta IV two days later. There he met Admiral Loran and Captain Kenton. He remained on the ship fighting in ground operations along the way. But no one was supposed to know about him. He was a "Silent Spartan". On paper he was still disabled and working in an office on Reach. But now, now that everything the Human race had tried to hide and protect was found, hiding was no longer a concern. He would help to preserve the Humans until his dying breath. Though glory was also on his list of things to do. He had gotten that when he destroyed the Halo, but that lust had never quite seemed completely satisfied.

Yet fate had given him another opportunity to gain more. Earth was under attack and he was there. There to save everybody. The only competition was Spartan 117, John. He would most likely steal it all, but the Colonel knew that it was right.

Master Sergeant Green approached. The Spartan opened his eyes and rubbed them. They were burning from lack of sleep. Sergeant Green, he was about the closest thing Thorne had ever had to a brother. He had met Sergeant Green upon boarding the Vendetta IV. He had spent many missions with him including his battle on Halo. The Colonel had saved the Sergeant twice and never expected him to return the favor.

"Yes Sergeant Green?" The Colonel asked.

"Recon just sent another update sir." Sergeant Green replied.

"What did they say?"

"The Covenant should be here in about ten minutes, sir. Lieutenant Montross saw to it that all the defenses you ordered were in place. All that's missing is you Colonel."

"Let's get to work then." The Spartan said standing.

He grabbed his helmet and slipped it on. It hissed as the pressure changed. He grabbed his BR55 Rifle and began to walk. Sergeant Green walked along side him. They came to the main door and walked inside.

"Seal it." The Spartan ordered to Private Steele who was standing nearby.

"Yes sir." Steele replied.

Spartan 013 waited at the window with his Battle Rifle at the ready. He stood between the two 30-Cals mounted an ready. At one was Private Steele and the other was Corporal Wolfe. At the other window, Sergeant Green stood with his BR55 Rifle. On the other two 30-Cals was Private Douglas and the at the other was First Sergeant Womack. Two more Privates waited at they door to provide more fire if the Covenant broke in. They all waited in silence for almost five minutes before they heard them.

Two Phantoms came down and hovered about eight feet above the ground. Four Grunts came down from each one.

"Fire!" Yelled the Colonel.

The 30-Cals opened up and began to slaughter the short aliens. A Shadow Transport then drove up and released its troops. Four Grunts, three Jackals, and one Elite stepped off. The Colonel butted the BR55 Rifle against his shoulder and began to fire. The Phantoms took off into the sky as rockets began to slam into their hulls. The Spartan saw white tracer rounds fly down and blast through some of the Covenant soldiers.

Two more Shadow Transports drove up from the other side. More Covenant troops hopped off. Plasma fire flew through the air hitting the walls and the shields on the 30-Cals.

"Come on you bastards!" Taunted Steele.

"You know I really should start counting!" Wolfe yelled.

More rockets came down causing multiple explosions to thin the Covenant forces. Then the Colonel noticed a Wraith approaching, along with another Shadow. The Spartan pulled the trigger again killing a Grunt. An Elite got in some lucky shots, hurting his shield. He took a Fragmentation Grenade and threw it out the window. It exploded a few seconds later, sending an Grunt and two Jackals flying into the air.

The Wraith came into firing range and fired a blast at the second floor. The building shook and the Spartan could hear the Marine's screams. But then again he could hear a pin drop in a sandstorm. An Elite then threw a plasma grenade that landed and stuck to one of the 30-Cals. Wolfe let go of it and backed away. As did Private Steele and The Colonel. The grenade exploded destroying both of the turrets. The Spartan saw through the smoke that the Wraith was going to fire again.

"Fall back!" The Spartan yelled. "Fall back into the compound!"

The Marines stood from the other 30-Cals and they all rushed through the hallway and up the stairs. At the top of the first flight was another set of 30 Calibers. The Wraith fired and the entire door blew to pieces, as did the wall around it. The Covenant came pouring in. Private Steele got onto one of the 30-Cals and Wolfe got onto the other.

In a matter of seconds, the Covenant were trying to rush up the stairs. The 30-Cals fired and didn't stop. Most of them didn't even get to fire before they were killed. The Spartan fired his Battle rifle to kill a Grunt. The bodies began to pile up quickly. Then another plasma grenade came soaring up.

"Go marines! Get on the roof!" The Colonel ordered.

The Marines ran up the stairs while the Spartan stayed and provided cover fire. The grenade detonated taking out the Spartan's shields. He turned and ran after his comrades. Once on the roof the last of the ODSTs, which amounted to fourteen people, formed a line of fire and waited for the Covenant to burst through the door. Among the fourteen people was First Lieutenant Montross, Corporal Wolfe, Warrant Officer Baine, Sergeant Major Hanson, Private Steele, Private Douglas, First Sergeant Womack, Staff Sergeant Edwards, Master Sergeant Green, the Colonel himself, Private Borne, Private Lynn, Specialist Walker, and Private Silverman.

The Covenant poured out of the door and fired. Private borne went down with a scream.

"Fire at will!" The Colonel yelled.

The Marines returned fire taking down the Grunts and Jackals. The Spartan fired his BR55 and hit a Grunt in the head. Blue blood blasted out of the back splattering on a Jackal's shield. Private Douglas threw a frag grenade. It exploded turning an Elite into a pile of meat. A Jackal fired a charged shot and hit Private Silverman. His eyes widened as he fell onto his back motionless.

Green's BR55 ran out of ammunition and he didn't have any spares. He threw the weapon to the ground and pulled out two M6C Magnums. He pulled both trigger and filled an Elites chest full of lead. A Grunt threw a plasma grenade. It landed in between Specialist Walker and Private Lynn and exploded. Lynn's leg was blown off and she fell to the ground screaming. Blood dripped from the wound forming a puddle. Walker was blown into the air and fell off the building.

"Womack take care of Private Lynn!" The Spartan ordered.

"Yes sir!" Womack replied.

He stood above her and shot her in the chest to put her out of her misery. He then turned back toward the Covenant and pulled the trigger again. The Colonel swapped magazines and continued to fire. A Grunt shot rapidly hitting Private Douglas in the chest. He fell onto his back hard. He turned his head to the side and vomited blood. Then he let out a soft moan of pain. The colonel took his last frag grenade and threw it. It hit a Jackal in the head cracking its skull. It then landed on the ground and exploded. Two more Grunts and another Jackal were blown to pieces.

A volley of plasma fire from a Jackal then hit Sergeant Major Hanson. He screamed and fell over with his Battle Rifle still firing. The bullet flew through the air and blasted through Warrant Officer Baine's head. He fell over on his side with brains oozing out if his skull. The Colonel shot another Grunt in the chest. It whimpered and fell over. An Elite charge up and smacked Corporal Wolfe across the face. A loud crack could be heard as his jaw cracked and split. He fell over and began to scream horribly. The Elite then bent over and began to beat him to death. Sergeant Green loaded the fresh clips and then fired at the Elite. Its shields went dead and the bullets tore through its body.

Staff Sergeant Edwards then fell to the ground as he was being bombarded with plasma fire. The only soldiers that remained were Spartan 013, Sergeant Green, Private Steele, Sergeant Womack, and Lieutenant Montross.

The Colonel smacked a Jackal in the head, as it got too close. The crunching feeling gave him a warm feeling inside. He then fired once into its chest as it lie on the ground. There were only Three Grunts, two Jackals, and two Elites left. Sergeant Green fired his pistols furiously and killed a Grunt and a Jackal. One of the Elites shot Steele in the face. His head jerked back and he fell dead. Montross pulled the trigger twice and killed the last two Grunts. The Colonel then threw a plasma grenade at one of the Elites. It stuck to its foot. It began to run around in a panic. The grenade exploded killing it and the other Jackal.

Now the last Elite threw down its plasma rifle and took out an energy sword. It jumped forward and sliced Womack in half. Montross was behind it and smacked it in the head. It turned around and the morning sun reflected off its gold armor into his eyes. It punched him in the face and he fell over unconscious. The Sergeant fired at it. It ran up to him and stabbed the sword into his stomach. His eyes widened and his eyes watered. His mouth opened and blood dripped down his chin.

"Nooo! Die you bastard!" Yelled the Spartan and began to shoot at it.

The Elite pulled the sword from Green and then punched him in the face. His head jerked to the side and he fell over onto his stomach. The Elites shield went dead as it came toward the Spartan. A three round burst shot through its shoulder. It swung and sliced off the barrel of the gun. The Spartan threw it to the ground and raised his fists. It swung at his head. The colonel ducked and punched it in the stomach. It groaned and kicked him in the chest.

The Spartan stumbled back. He looked at the ground for anything he could use, any sort of weapon. He then saw something he had not expected, another energy sword on a dead Elite's belt. He rolled to the side and grabbed it. He stood and activated it. The blade hissed and appeared solidly. The Elite stopped and stared at it for a moment. He then made what must have been for his species a grin. It charged him and swung. The Colonel blocked the attack with his own sword. He then kicked the Elite in the stomach. It roared and swung again.

The Spartan sidestepped and swung himself. The tip of the blade cut the Elites chest plate. He then ducked as the Elite swung again. The two opponents then swung at the same time and locked swords. They pushed at each other as herd as they could.

"You will die here Demon." The Elite said in English.

"Go fuck yourself." The Spartan replied.

Then the Elite lost balance and its sword flew from its hand. Thinking quickly it grabbed his arm and knocked his sword away as well. The Spartan punched the Elite in the face breaking off two of its jaw pieces. It yelled in pain and punched him back. His head jerked to the side as he stumbled back. The Elite then pushed him to the ground and grabbed his neck with both hands. The Spartan grabbed the Elites arms and tried to pry them off, but the elite had a death grip on it. The Spartan then kneed it in the groin and flipped it onto its back. The Elite whimpered. The Colonel then grabbed its neck and pressed it hard against the ground. He pressed at hard as he could even as the Elite flailed wildly. Finally, the Elite's neck snapped and the Colonel let go.

He took off his helmet and rushed to Green's side. He flipped the Sergeant over. His stomach was covered in blood. His eyes were open but unblinking. The Colonel's eyes began to water and he lifted his friend's head. He sat and studied the Sergeant in disbelief and sorrow. A single tear drifted down his cheek. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut trying to believe it wasn't real. That it didn't happen, but it was real and in his heart he knew.

"Colonel . . . I'm, I'm sorry." Sheeda said.

"You fucking bastards!" He yelled.

He set the Green's body back down and wiped away the tear. He stood and walked over to the stack of weapons The Marines had gathered before the battle. He searched through it until he found what he was looking for.

Dual SMGs.

As far as the Spartan was concerned, that Covenant cruiser was about to be neutralized.

"Come on Colonel, this is reckless." Sheeda said.

"So what. The Covenant deserve to die. All of them deserve to die!" The Spartan replied.

"Maybe so, but going to attack a Covenant cruiser with two SMGs and a few extra ammo clips isn't very smart."

"No not smart for regular Marine, like Green. But, for a Spartan it's just another challenge. Or in this case maybe a wild adventure to seek and satisfy a vendetta. Besides I'm taking a M90 Shotgun too." The Spartan said.

"Just think rationally or you're going to get us killed." Sheeda said.

"I didn't get us killed when I fought those thirty Hunters, so just shut up and come along for the ride. If I do die, then at least you got to see a wonderful show."

"Doesn't look like I have a choice now does it?"

"I knew you'd see my point of view." The Spartan said sarcastically.


End file.
